In the life of a Maniac
by Sayonara Yasashii Akumu
Summary: Highschool was supposed to be normal for Destiny Islands. It was supposed to be the golden years of every teenager out there. But one girl... One insane girl had to shatter the peace. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine never saw it coming. OCinvolved.AU


**Akumu: BWAHAHAHA! New story, new insperation, and yeah. I decided on a some-what crack/stupidity-filled story line this time. Pairings as of when ever the heck I wrote this story is undecided. Rest assured, there will be pairings (most likely either SoKai, Namixas, Namiku, OCxCanon, or something. I haven't developed far enough into the story line yet.**

**Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, and once only: I DO NOT OWN SQUARE ENIX'S PROPERTY. My name is NOT Tetsuya Nemura, nor am I awesome enough to have created the masterpiece that is Kingdom Hearts. In other words: I don't own shit. Now don't bug me about this!**

**WARNING: At the moment, my beta has no clue that I published this. In other words, it's unbeta'ed, but that'll change soon enough. ;D Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh my flying cookies! THEY DON'T HAVE SNOW? That's just wrong on SO many levels! I mean- What's a Christmas without snow and hot cocoa? Don't tell me they killed the SMORES too!"

People all around the marketplace glanced at each other, rolled their eyes, and continued on as if a girl yelling and flailing about was a normal thing.

Well… I guess you could say that it IS kind of normal ever since I learned how to speak…. Hey! Don't judge me! You'd be on the floor throwing tantrums too if YOU found out that you're moving to a tropical paradise full of hot guys and a crystal clear beach!

…

..

.

…Wait, you wouldn't? WELL THEN. I guess you don't get a cookie at all!

"Would you calm down Jun? You're making a scene… again." The soft voice of my best-est best friend, Maki-Maki, spoke from behind me, successfully stalling my mental rant.

"But Maki-Maki, the big boss is making me transfer schools to some place called 'Destiny Island!' And you know how I'm especially scared of the hot boys and their rabid fangirls of doom! You remember what they did to Mr. Ducky and Sir Bun-buns after my buddy left? Well I sure do!" I began to sob dramatically, "it'll never be the same again!"

"My name isn't Maki-Maki! And for the evil bunny's sake, that was three years ago!"

Oh, that's right! Maki-Maki doesn't like me calling her Maki-Maki. Her name's actually Makino, but I thought it was too boring and did her a favor by calling her Maki-Maki! She should be grateful that her life has color and that the evil pickles won't eat her brain!

"And stop mentally ranting! You have to go pack up your stuff so that you're ready to leave tomorrow morning. Remember, the school you're going to is called Fantasy Academy." Maki-Maki sure does know how to be a buzz-kill.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't get boring while I'm gone! My years of hard work would be ruined!" I gave her my biggest grin, which always got people to compare me to this one awesome guy named Luffy. They always say that we're too alike for our own good, but I hadn't even met the guy! He's a pretty famous adventurer that was born here though. You should google his picture.

"… Just go, Jun." Maki smacked my head lightly before turning around and walking down the Tram Common, lifting a hand up in a lazy wave. "Later."

"So long my precious friend! You shall forever be in my memories as my best friend while I'm dying in the hands of cruel fangirls!" With that, I made my way through Twilight Town and into my home, for a brand new adventure awaited me.

…Too cheesy? Yeah, I thought so too. It's more like:

Oh the horrors that await the people of Destiny Islands

PREPARE FOR WAR, HOT GUYS AND FANGIRLS! MR. DUCKY AND SIR BUN-BUNS SHALL BE AVENGED!

* * *

Somewhere on Destiny Islands, a large group of girls hiding in the shadows and watching three very handsome boys, shuddered violently as if a strange mixture of anger and fear consumed them briefly.

The three young men in question though, suddenly let out simultaneous sneezes and shuddered at the ominous warning in the atmosphere.

Oh they were afraid now.

* * *

End Prologue

**Akumu: …. Yeah… I'm so on writer's block and have absolutely no inspiration for BiT at the moment. Plus I've been juggling this idea in my head for quite a few months now. I think it's to compensate for the lack of writing and drawing I've been doing lately. (BTW, for those of you who know/have read about BiT (Believe in Tomorrow) there's still a poll going about who Hoshi should be paired off with. Please take that poll! It's been up there for months and I'm sick of seeing it. Poll closes when I get the rest of chapter 4 posted!)**

**I actually don't feel bad at all for not really continuing BiT, MR, and that two-shot I had finished a while ago(only to delete it and repost the first part edited) I mean seriously. School is hectic, and no one but my beta reviews. **

**I mean, I've never been one to ask and beg people to review my stories for feed-back of any kind, even NEGATIVE feed-back! But this kind of puts me off. If people want to see me update more often, they should send a review! I mean, all of you authors out there know what I'm talking about. One review makes the difference most of the time.**

**Well, off of my rant;**

**I'm thinking of making this a cross-over with Naruto and mostly only involving the main characters in the series. Like, as the people who mainly interact with my OC, Jun, only being Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (to my horror), and Kakashi with snippets of every other character once in a while.**

**I've got some-what of a plan on this story, so I want you guy's opinion! Should I go on impulse and add this storry to the cross-over section or kep it here in the Kingdom Hearts section?**


End file.
